Big Time Ninjas
by BTRnarutofangirl17
Summary: Big Time Rush get Sucked into the world of Naruto and must find a way to reverse it. will they meet some friends and enemies along the way? check it out


**Big Time Ninjas!**

**So I got the greatest idea (in my opinion) to make a crossover with BTR and naruto: D I am still continuing "up raising darkness" but I just got this idea and figured why not :P so yeah, here it goes!**

-Palmwoods-

It was a lovely day by the pool were the Boys finally got a day off from the studio and Gustavo. He finally realized that even his "Dogs" needed a well-deserved break. Logan was sitting on a poolside table reading a book about who knows what (maybe Einstein), Kendall was enjoying a delicious and one of his favorite drinks (his pink smoothie), James was tanning in a chair beside them, and Carlos was trying to see how long he could stay underwater in the pool. It was a nice, relaxing day. That is, until Camille, dressed as a black ninja suit that covered her whole body except her eyes, came out doing kicks, punches, and other karate type things. "HII-YA!" she screamed as she chopped Logan's entire book in half. He screamed in terror looking at his girlfriend. She giggled and took the mask off.

"What was that for?!" he said startled.

"I was practicing for a movie role." She smiled. Logan sighed. So much for relaxing.

"Why a ninja?" Kendall asked confusedly.

"I heard about this once movie about a ninja so I decided to try out" James and Carlos were standing by Kendall, staring at Camille.

"That not what a ninja looks like" Said a voice that sounded kidish and femine. It was Katie. She came out and was carrying a book with. On the cover it had a boy about their age, with blond hair and blue eyes. And he was wearing… orange? Bright orange to be exact. "They look like this." She shoved the book into their face. On the cover, there was the blond boy who also had faint whisker marks on his cheeks and black sandals that looked a little like boots. He had a headband around his forehead with a weird leaf shaped symbol on it. On the cover were also two other characters. One of them looked to be the same age and had short pink hair. She wore a red shirt and black short with some kind of skirt on top. She wore boots that went up to her knee and had green eyes. The other one had a mask over his face and he had the same headband as the other two covering his left eye. He wore a blue shirt with a green vest over it and blue pants. He had bandages covering his ankles and had on blue sandals.

"Naruto?" James asked. Katie nodded and smiled.

"Why is the book backwards" Carlos asked.

"It's a Japanese style book. Manga" Katie stated. They grabbed the book and looked through it. They were fascinated with it. They saw many other characters and a lot of artwork in the book.

"Hey Katie," Kendall said. "You mind if we barrow this book for a while?"

"Sure im done with it" she said smiling then walked off into the lobby.

-Later That Night-

Kendall was lying on his bed in the room he shared with Logan. He was reading the naruto book and got lost into it. He was amazed with everything in it. The village they lived in, how they had kage instead of government, and powers they could do with things like chakra and Jutsu. He learned about ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu. He finished the whole book and looked at his clock. 12:00 am midnight. He sighed and lay down on his bed and closed his eyes.

About a half hour later, he heard a bunch of sounds coming from the living room. He sat up and looked at Logan, who was still sleeping. He got up and started shaking him. "Hey, Logan, wake up. Something's in the apartment" Kendall said as Logan Lazily sat up and looked around. As soon as he heard all those noises, he jumped startled. "What was that?!" He got up and Kendall grabbed a flashlight. They headed out the door, only to bump into James Carlos and Katie.

"You hear them too?" James asked them as they nodded. Camille and Jo, who were sleeping over, came out of the guest bedroom wondering what those noises were too. The seven teens slowly walked into the living room. They all had hockey sticks as a weapon in hand. As soon as they are in the middle of the room, a figure jumps out in front of them and they scream. The figure had a big cloak on, black with red clouds. He had on an orange spiraled mask with one eye hole.

Kendall saw this cloak before in the book. It was an akatsuki cloak. That evil organization. They tried to hit the figure with a sticks but it seemed as it were too easy for him. He dodged all the attacks. If he got hit, it just merely went through him as if he were a ghost. But he wasn't. Must have been that jutsu thing. Kendall was still surprised that this was all real. Or was it a dream? He had no time to find out.

Soon the figure jumped up and stood upside down on the ceiling.

"Have fun in a different universe…" the figure said. Soon everything was faded with some white light…

**End of chapter 1! Awesome in my eyes. Haha R&R please**


End file.
